ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 22nd century. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Alien Captain The alien captain commanded the pirate ship that attacked the , a cargo ship captained by Travis Mayweather's brother Paul. He demanded that Paul surrender and evacuate the crew. Paul at first said he would give him his cargo but not his ship. The alien captain threatened to destroy the ship. Using the new weapon upgrades that Travis had installed, they were able to cripple the pirate ship. Paul sent a message to the alien captain, that he better think twice before he attacked his ships again. ( ) Alien Corpse This alien corpse was found on a ship raided by the Osaarians. ( ) Alien Slave (mirror) In the mirror universe, in 2155, an alien slave worker was employed by Tholians aboard the Federation starship under the Gorn slave master Slar. When that ship was stolen from a Tholian dock and commandeered by Jonathan Archer, an unknown reptilian creature attacked and killed Kelby, one of Archer's officers. The alien slave worker was interrogated in the Defiant s briefing room as to the identity of the murderer. Eventually, he revealed that the killer was his slave master, Slar. ( ) Coalition of Planets dignitaries These six humanoids attended the Coalition of Planets talks on Earth in 2155 and witnessed the crimes of John Frederick Paxton and his organization Terra Prime. Among them were a Reptilian ambassador, a female ambassador in a gold dress, a female ambassador with a large forehead, a female ambassador with a large head, a male ambassador with claws, and a male ambassador with a spiked head. ( ) . The alien played by Evan English resembles the alien played by B.K. Kennelly in the episode but looks slightly different while the alien played by Melissa Gieringer might be a Ktarian.}} File:Alien dignitary 1 2155.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien dignitary 2 2155.jpg|''Played by Daphney Dameraux'' File:Alien dignitary 3 2155.jpg|''Played by Melissa Gieringer'' File:Alien dignitary 4 2155.jpg|''Played by Melissa O'Keeffe'' File:Alien dignitary 5 2155.jpg|''Played by James Ward'' File:Alien dignitary 6 2155.jpg|''Played by Evan English'' Enolian prisoners Three Enolian prisoners were transported on the Enolian transport to the penal colony Canamar in 2152. One had a cranial ridge on his head, the second one a reptilian look, and the third one was a huge humanoid. The first prisoner wanted to know where they were going when Kuroda Lor-ehn escaped and took over the control of the transport. He was told to be patient. ( ) File:John Hansen, Canamar.jpg|''Played by John Hansen'' File:Alien prisoner 1, Canamar.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien prisoner 2, Canamar.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Great Plume of Agosoria pilgrims These four alien pilgrims were aboard Captain Fraddock's transport ship in 2151 to witness a protostar that emitted an energy burst every eleven years, called the Great Plume of Agosoria. They believed that this was the place where the universe began. Aboard they received a tour through engineering and sickbay and had dinner in the mess hall. One of the pilgrims asked Tucker a specific question about the warp drive. ( ) }} File:Alien pilgrim 4.jpg|''Played by Lamont D. Thompson'' File:Alien pilgrim 5.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Alien pilgrim 6.jpg|''Played by J.B. Williams'' File:Alien pilgrim 7.jpg|''Played by James L. Woods'' Interspecies Medical Exchange Delegates Various humanoid delegates attended the Interspecies Medical Exchange Conference on the surface of Dekendi III, in 2152. ( ) Orpheus Mining colony aliens * See Unnamed Orpheus Mining colony miners Pernaia Prime moon *'See' Pernaia Prime moon visitors Rigel X Gangsters Sometime in the late 2150s, Andorian Thy'lek Shran was forced to fake his death, wrongfully accused by at least four alien criminals of stealing the Teneebian amethyst. Learning of this deception in 2161, the criminals kidnapped Shran's daughter, Talla, threatening to kill her if Shran did not return the amethyst. With the help of Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of Enterprise, Shran confronted the aliens on Rigel X, retrieving Talla and escaping. The alien gangsters, however, were able to catch up with the NX-01 and board the ship. Before they could harm Shran, Talla, or any of the Enterprise crew, all of the aliens were killed in a plasma explosion set off by Charles Tucker III, who was also fatally wounded. ( ) Green-Skinned Aliens The apparent leader of the gang was an ashen-green-skinned alien with long, gray hair. His features were distinguished by a column of horizontal ridges bisecting his face. He had pale blue eyes and dressed in a gray, padded suit with a sash-like belt. , though it is unlikely this alien had any association with that species.}} A second green-skinned alien was also a part of the gang, and was present when the criminals boarded Enterprise. He wore a long red coat and carried an alien phaser rifle. ( ) Horned Alien Among the alien gangster associated with Shran was a semi-reptilian man, characterized by brown, scaled skin. The alien's features were dominated by distinct cheekbones and several sharp horns extending from the middle of his forehead to the back of his head. His hands were heavily scaled and he wore a brown, hairy-looking jacket. This alien also carried a nondescript phaser rifle. ( ) Orange Alien The fourth alien criminal killed aboard Enterprise was another humanoid, this one orange in color with a red face. His face was also distinguished by dominate cheekbones and he had large, slanted nostrils. His hands were clawed, his hair brown and long. This alien dressed in a camouflage-green suit with a gray and rust-colored belt. ( ) Rigel X Inhabitants Several alien species, either residents or visitors were observed at the trade complex on Rigel X, when the crew of the NX-class Enterprise visited in 2151. Among several Benzite-like individuals as well as Markalians, a number of Rigel X denizens were unnamed. Alien Woman This Alien woman was seen on Rigel X in 2151. ( ) Burlesque Show Alien This yellow-skinned man was likely bald, though he dressed in a maroon hood and blue frock. His flesh was mottled with brown and gray spots and he possessed no discernible nose or nostrils. When approached by Enterprise officers Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Travis Mayweather, the man claimed to have seen the Klingon Klaang. He persuaded Reed and Mayweather to watch the butterfly dancers' show and even offered to introduce them. The Humans, however, declined. ( ) Central Security Officer In search of information regarding Klaang, Vulcan Subcommander T'Pol visited the trade complex Central Security office, manned by another yellow-skinned alien. Bald, this alien possessed many of the same features - mottled skin, no distinguishable nose or nostrils - as the man present at the Rigel X burlesque show. The two may have been of the same species, however this man seemed to possess a more elongated head and a flatter forehead. ( ) Ridge-headed Alien This Ridged-headed Alien was seen on Rigel X in 2151. ( ) Fin-eared Alien This fin-eared alien was seen on Rigel X in 2151. ( ) Flirting Man Also possessing elongated features comparable to the burlesque show alien, this yellow-skinned man was observed standing near a fire-breathing exotic dancer. The man was engaged in conversation with a scantily-clad humanoid female. ( ) Yellow Man A fourth yellow-skinned man could also be observed at the Rigel X burlesque show, enjoying the fire-breathing dancer. Heavier in appearance than any of the others bearing a similar appearance, his facial features more closely resembled the first burlesque show alien. ( ) Butterfly Dancers The butterfly dancers were entertainers at the Rigel trade complex, performing an exotic dance while catching and eating butterflies with their long, frog-like tongues. Both women were nearly identical, however, one was blue in color, the other pink. Their faces were white above the mouth, their hair matched their colorful skin tone. The dancers bodies were covered in silver-colored objects, though it is not clear if these were natural features or some kind of decoration. The yellow-skinned alien man claimed to know the dancers personally. ( ) Risa visitors Bistro patrons Seven humanoids visited a bistro on Risa in 2152 while Hoshi Sato met Ravis and on the following day. They had drinks and meals. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.|James R. Tweedell is listed as "4 MB Man" on the call sheet, Larry Ready as "5MB Man", Peter John Narus as "3MB Man", Toshiya Agata as "2MB Man", Noriko Fukai and Paula Neiman as "1FB Women", and Traci Lynn as "3FB Woman".|According to the call sheet, contest winner Jordan Mann was up to appear in this scene as "2MB Man" but was not part of the final episode.}} File:Alien bistro patron 1.jpg|''Played by James R. Tweedell'' File:Alien bistro patron 2.jpg|''Played by Larry Ready'' File:Alien bistro patron 3.jpg|''Played by Noriko Fukai'' File:Alien bistro patron 4.jpg|''Played by Paula Neiman'' File:Alien bistro patron 5.jpg|''Played by Traci Lynn'' File:Alien bistro patron 6.jpg|''Played by Toshiya Agata'' File:Alien bistro patron 7.jpg|''Played by Peter John Narus'' Nightclub visitors Beside nine Risians, a member of Sarda's species, and a Kaitlen, six humanoid aliens visited a nightclub on Risa in early 2152 at the same time Malcolm Reed and Trip Tucker visited the bar. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.|Kristin Hjellegferde is listed as "1F Alien" on the call sheet, Anna Llurch as "2F Alien", Alison Ebbert as "3F Alien", David Venafro as "2M Alien", David Silverstein as "3M Alien" and Robert Casey as "4M Alien".|According to the call sheet, contest winner Stephen Novik was up to appear as "1M Alien" but was not part of the final episode.}} File:Alien nightclub patron 1.jpg|''Played by Kristin Hjellegferde'' File:Alien nightclub patron 2.jpg|''Played by David Venafro'' File:Alien nightclub patron 3.jpg|''Played by Alison Ebbert'' File:Alien nightclub patron 4.jpg|''Played by Anna Llurch'' File:Alien nightclub patron 5.jpg|''Played by David Silverstein'' File:Alien nightclub patron 6.jpg|''Played by Robert Casey'' Trellium Miners Foreman The Foreman ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. He used an inhaler to breathe, since the toxic fumes in the mines had destroyed his lungs. Jonathan Archer wanted to interrogate a Xindi named Kessick working at the mine, but the alien foreman wanted a half liter of platinum in return. Archer wanted assurances that the man was a Xindi, and the Foreman gave him Kessick's finger, which he had cut off. The mining colony was manned by forced labor, and the Foreman wanted to capture Enterprise s crew and use them as slave labor in the mine. After Archer failed in an attempt to rescue the Xindi, the Foreman ordered that Archer, Tucker and Kessick be killed. They were saved by the MACOs, but Kessick was killed by the Foreman, who in turn was killed by a MACO. ( ) and "The Xindi" (entitled The Expanse) gives the Foreman's name as Baloran.}} Head Guard The Alien Head Guard was under the command of the alien foreman who ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. When Archer tried to free a Xindi named Kessick, the guard captured them. He was ordered to take them to the surface and kill them. He was killed by the MACOs who rescued Archer. ( ) Mine Guard The Mine Guard was under the command of the Head Guard at a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. When Archer tried to free a Xindi named Kessick, he helped capture him.( ) Verex III Visitors These humanoids visited the Orion slave market on Verex III in 2154. Alien slaves These slaves was captured and held for auction by the Orions. ( ) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Dan Walters'' File:Alien slave 1, Verex III.jpg|''Played by Nina Xining Zuo'' Slave Trader 1 This slave trader was present when several crewmembers of the Enterprise were auctioned off. His forehead looks like the Klingon forehead and his nose featured ridges. In the brawl caused by the escaping slaves he was hit and fell on the ground. ( ) Slave Trader 2 This slave trader was present when several crewmembers of the Enterprise were auctioned off. His nose featured a long sharp ridge. In the big brawl caused by the escaping slaves he fought against an orion guard. ( ) Slave Traders These slave traders were present during the Orion slave auction which included several crewmembers of the Enterprise. ( ) Escaping Slave This slave was captured and held for auction by the Orions. When Jonathan Archer and Arik Soong disabled the orion technology he tried to escape and was thrown against a cage by one of the Orion guards. ( ) Xanthan Homeworld Traders In 2153, a gigantic floating bazaar was located on the Xanthan homeworld, home to numerous alien merchants and visitors. Among the species identified at the bazaar were Benzite-like individuals, V'radians, members of Zjod's species, and several previously unseen races. Alien with black bushy hair This alien attemped to sell his merchandise to Jonathan Archer when he visited a floating bazaar located on the Xanthan homeworld, in a search for the formula for trellium-D.( ) Alien on market place This alien was a merchant on a floating bazaar located on the Xanthan homeworld when Jonathan Archer visited to acquire the formula for trellium-D.( ) Marmot Seller In search of the formula for trellium-D, Jonathan Archer and several crewmen from Enterprise encountered this alien merchant. The merchant attempted to sell Archer a Xanthan marmot, an animal native to the Xanthan homeworld. He told Archer that they make wonderful pets and succulent meals. Archer refused the sale. The merchant was distinguished by bumpy head and bat-like ears, his hands featured a ridge of flesh just above the knuckles. ( ) .}} Alien Couple Likely visitors to the Xanthan bazaar, this interracial alien couple was observed near a scenic viewpoint. The alien man was tall with long, brown hair, his forehead featured a crescent-shaped crest and a ridge that extended down the middle of the forehead to the nose. The man's escort was dark-skinned, with a less elaborate set of ridges on the bridge of her nose. She had dark, puffy hair which emerged from a tall, cylindrical hat. The man wore a blue suit a gloves, the woman wore a dress with a gaudy print. ( ) Blue-skinned Alien This member of a bald blue-skinned race was a visitor on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. ( ) Alien Merchant This merchant from an unknown race sold several things on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld, ( ) Yellow Dabo girl's race This is a race of bald, yellow-skinned aliens with large eye-sockets and large, slitted nostrils. They have an enlarged skull, not unlike the Voth's. The side of their skull is striped pink and they sometimes decorate the back of their head with small jewels. A member of this species sold eggs on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. ( ) Slave Girls At least six alien women were for sale at the Xanthan bazaar by an alien called Zjod. Among the females were a Nuvian, an Oran'taku native, and four more unidentified alien females. All humanoid, these females were mostly Caucasian, though one was dark-skinned. Three had prominent forehead ridges of various patterns, one had a group of bumps in a circular formation at the center of her forehead. One of the slave girls had long, pointed ears and green spots. ( ) File:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 1.jpg|A slave girl with circular ridges Played by Elizabeth DeCicco File:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 2.jpg|Another with a prominent forehead Played by Jamie Freeman File:Xanthan Bazaar slave girl 3.jpg|A dark-skinned slave girl Played by Roxanne Doman File:Xanthan Bazaar slave girl 4.jpg|Another with pointed ears Played by an unknown actress Xantoras victims These aliens were the victims of an attack by the new Xantoran government. ( ) File:Xantoras victim 1.jpg|A victim of the Xantoran government. File:Xantoras victim 2.jpg|A victim of the Xantoran government. ja:名称不明ヒューマノイド（22世紀） 05 Category:Unnamed species Category:Unnamed individuals